Melodies of Life
by WhenFuuMetMugen
Summary: SongFic series. I'm re-writing this for my friend IchigoluvsRukiaforever, and I've made it longer. read and review, okay? I'll get a better summary later when I figure out where exactly I'm going to take this. Fugen


All Over You  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Samurai Champloo, or All Over You – The Spill Canvas. Got it? Also, I didn't steal this from IchigoluvsRukiaforever; she let me have it. =] Thanks my friend!

Mugen walked along the path, his metal geta digging into the soft dirt as we went; his pride was smashed for the first time in his life (well, maybe this wasn't the first). Of course, he didn't know any man whose pride would not be shattered when placed in this situation. Mugen considered the sake to be the prime reason he had stumbled across his unfortunate find, and for some time, he wondered if it would be safer to just go and sleep until he was sober enough to actually do something about the situation. Now he would be no good in a fight; all the colors were jumbled up, along with his feelings (if that's what the aching could be named).

He cursed himself for even going after the damned doe-eyed, pink flowery kimono wearing girl in the first place. Why the hell did he care? When did he ever care? _Denial _flooded his drunken senses and he kicked at the mud on the path. It had been so long, that the emotion of caring had been one that Mugen had thought he'd discarded somewhere along the path, in one of the many brilliant pirate cities, or maybe a few red-light districts ago. Mugen did not know why he had re-found that feeling, and why he cared so strongly for the annoying bitch he had escaped five years ago.

But he did have to admit, that after searching for her for so long, and finally finding her (his heart had seemed overjoyed, and it had skipped unlike any other time), that she would be engaged to a rich and handsome bastard. _Why do I care_, growled his mind (and possibly the sake), _there are so many other women out there, Mugen; women who are beautiful, who are willing, and who have experience. _Only, those women were not good enough for him. No, the vagabond yearned for something else. He wouldn't touch other women because of the thought of Fuu; but she had let that rich bastard touch her. Mugen had _seen_ him _touching_ her.

_Yeah, he's a looker; but I really think its guts that matter most_

_I displayed them for you_

_Strung out about from coast to coast_

In the beginning, he didn't care a damn thing about the girl. The first time she had gotten herself into trouble, he hadn't been going after her; the antidote was calling his name. But she had looked so helpless, her large brown eyes had pleaded with him; her bottom lip had trembled slightly, and for some reason, Mugen could not resist the urge (though it was strange) to save _her_. Even after he had obtained the antidote, he still wanted to achieve her safety. Fighting was entangled into his DNA, but the longing to fight for something was completely new to him; Mugen was slowly becoming vulnerable.

Then there was the time that he could have left her in the red-light district, in that whore house, along with all those other bitches. He had gotten so far, had thought he was free from his _promise_, and then she filled his head. He thought about her face, then about her whiny voice screaming to him and fish-face that they had made a promise (oh, that stupid promise), and then the dreadful thought of other men touching her seemed to take over. That was truly the reason he went back; though he won't admit it out loud.

_I am easily make believe_

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be_

_I'll take back what I've been saying_

_Look around some time now_

He would do anything for her. He knew that much, no matter how that one sentence seemed to fill him with dread, excitement, and always longing. He would stop fighting, if that's what she wanted. He even would have stopped messing around with other women had she told him to. He wouldn't pick fights with her; if she thought that they were annoying (he only ever fought with her because her reactions were funny). She had broken him; he was no longer a fierce pirate, but a mere puppy.

His heart had ached the day that he had first seen her, after five years; the rich man's arms were wrapped around her waist, a smile painted across his angular face. The worst part was that Fuu seemed to be happy (not that he did not want her happiness), and she hadn't bothered to glance around at all; he had been screaming on the inside for her to just catch his gaze one time.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again _

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I wanna taste you one more time again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

Fuu sat in the chair she had placed near the window, her pale fingers flattening her pink kimono. She had finally done something that she feared was unforgivable, something that made Mugen realize just exactly how much he truly needed her; but that was probably not enough. It never seemed to be enough when it came to the pirate with unruly dark hair and stormy eyes. So many times before, she had tried to win his heart over, but she had quickly learned that his heart was closed and strictly off-limits. He didn't need love; only the feeling that he was given whenever he messed around with whores. Though Fuu had grown accustom to the idea of Mugen not loving her, and after they had split, she tried to convince herself that Mugen was not worth the pain of heartache.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep_

_Infatuation turning into disease_

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try_

_Give it your best shot and try_

_All I'm asking for is love_

_But you never seem to have enough_

She glanced away from the window and to the man who lent up against the wall beside her. She was to be wed to him in three days, and she did not mind; he was rich, handsome, and she would be well kept. Only, he did not love her. It seemed to always be that way with her; love was forbidden to her, a wish that could not be granted. Fuu stood and turned away from the man, glancing down at the shadows which danced away from her as daylight faded into night. She smiled softly to the dark; when night fell, she always dreamt of Mugen. Those were the best kind of dreams.

"Is something wrong?" her fiancé asked her, as she crept to her futon. His voice pierced through her, and she drifted from her daydreams of what she would dream when she slept. Slipping from daydreams was always the worst sort of feeling. Sometime she wondered if she should just not try to find love at all.

"I just feel a little sick," she replied. It was true; her heart felt as though it would stop beating at any time. The pain was too great, and too real for her to keep pretending. But still she paused and turned to him, leaning up on her tip-toes, and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you," she lied; and like always there was no answer.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I wanna taste you one more time again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

Mugen slammed his fist into a tree along the path. As shadows slowly crept around him, he bellowed out in his agony and confusion; his mind kept whimpering softly: _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?_ His mind was beginning to fail him when it came to blocking out Fuu entirely. Suddenly he had realized that he needed the damn whiney bitch. Her scent, her voice, and her eyes – everything was beginning to control him to the point where he had forgotten about all the sake and all the girls- and there was only Fuu. What kind of emotion was this? Why did he have to be burdened with it?

"Damn it!" he cried. "What the fuck am I thinking?"

The only answer he received was the howling of the wind, and the sound his fist made as it slammed once more into the bark of the tree. He pushed away from the tree and continued walking in the direction of Fuu's home (though he didn't know why). Night had fully surrounded him now, and he felt a little better; the night served as a cloak to hide him from reality.

_This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff_

_When I just want you to love me back_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love back?_

"Why can't you just love me?" he growled after a moment; but understanding soon found him. Mugen understood why Fuu couldn't love him: he hadn't loved her. (Or, he hadn't shown it to her.)

_I gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I wanna taste you one more time again_

Fuu walked out into the night, hoping desperately that she could find Mugen before he left her for good. She had already let him walk away before, had convinced herself that she would be better off, but in the end she ended up exactly the same. She had to find it in her somewhere to explain to him how much she had loved him (she always had, ever since the beginning), and she'd have to beg him to stay with her. She couldn't live without him; she was tired of trying. In three days it would be too late, and she would belong to the wrong person until death shall either of them part.

She tried hard not to cry; her face would get red and puffy if she did. She didn't want him to see her like that if she found him. After all, he never had liked her whining and crying, before. With her mind made up, Fuu continued down the path; walking into the blanket of darkness, and hoping to find the man who haunted her entire being.

A/N: I kept it to my friend's story line, and in the end they never found each other, but of course, it's a series of song ff, so you never ever know, right? I hope you guys like it. I'll be awaiting some reviews.


End file.
